Possible?
by Harry'sgurl00
Summary: Jacob and Nessie just got back from their honeymoon. Eveything is going great, until Renesemee discovers she's pregnant. Is it it possible for a baby to be 1/4 vampire 1/4 human and 1/2 werewolf? What if it isn't Jacobs baby? I do not own Twilight.
1. Coming Home

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is Edward-4-Life00. This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE review and tell me what you like, what you don't, what I should change, EVERYTHING. Also, I am looking for a beta. I know right now in my story I have alot of mistakes because I have no one to check in advance to everyone who reads and especially everyone who likes my story.**

** XOXO Edward-4-Life00**

"Jacob, why did we ever leave?" Jacob and I were sitting on a plane on our way home.

Jacob sighed "Nessie, you have asked me this too many times. We left, because we had to go back to reality. If we completely disappeared of the face of the earth, don't you think _someone_ would have come to get us?"

"Yes, but we still could have stayed a little longer." I was so frustrated that Jacob wouldn't just give in and let us stay on our honeymoon just a little longer.

Jacob just shook his head. We had been arguing since the day we packed up our stuff to leave.

"Alright alright. I give up. Let's just get home. I miss everyone."

"I knew you would give it up. You always do."

"I don't _always_ give up."

"Ness, yeah you do."

"OK let's stop fighting. I love you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ness, you know I love you too." He leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. I was getting into it, when the man next to us cleared his throat. I looked up and gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled back and gave a knowing look. Jake heard too and got the hint.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Nessie."

"My stomach hurts. Do you think you could get me some pepto bismo? "

"Yeah give me a second."

The next stewardess that passed by, Jake asked for my medication. She came back with it in a minute.

"Thank you so much for this." I said. My stomach had started bothering me. The medication completely knocked me out.

The next thing I knew, Jake was whispering in my ear for me to wake up. I mumbled a few incoherent words before he just picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me off the plane.

I was just on the verge of unconsciousness, when a high pitched squeal pulled me back. I open my eyes only to see Aunt Alice jumping up and down.

"Aunt Alice…" I mumbled.

"Nessie, come on get up. Your family wants to see you." Jake whispered in my ear. I knew he was right.

"Put me down Jake." The second I was on my feet, I was swarmed by my family. I was hugged and pulled everywhere. I was asked so many questions, that if I wasn't half vampire, I probably wouldn't have been able to understand them all.

After I had answered all their questions, I decided to ride home with my mom and dad with Jake in the back with me. I leaned against Jakes shoulder. I was so happy nothing could change it.

**A/N: I know it is a short chapter, but I didn't want to give it all away right away. I promise they will get longer. So, question time,**

**1. Do you like my story so far? **

**2. If you do why? If you don't why?**

**3. Do you think I should use other people besides Renesemee's POV?**

**4. If so who's?**

**5. Do you think this should be only about Jacob and Renesemee, or others (like Edward and Bella) as well?**

**PLEASE review and I will give you cookies!!**

**XOXO Edward-4-Life00**


	2. gone?

**A/N: hey everyone!! thank you to everyone who put me on alert and favorites. It means a lot to me. After today I am going to be really busy, and probably won't be able to put up the next chapter till the end of this week or possibly even next week. I have a beta (sorta.) She is on fanfiction (editor-4-edward-4-life00) and made her account just to beta for me. She technically isn't a beta on this site, but I completely trust her with my story.**

**XOXO Edward-4-Life00**

I woke up to the sound of Jacob's voice. "No. Edward let her sleep."

"Jacob, Renesemee and I need to speak. She's been asleep for 13 hours now." Oh great they were fighting. That never led to something good.

"Dad, Jake, please stop fighting. We just got back and you're already at it."

"Nessie you're awake." Jake always acts like he just fell in love with me. I know he can't help it, so I never say anything. Although sometimes I really wish he didn't _always_ follow me everywhere. Sometimes, it _really _got on my nerves!

"Jacob, if you don't mind, I really need to talk with Renesemee." My dad said a bit too sharply.

"Jake, just leave. We'll be done in a minute." I knew the sooner we talked, the sooner I could be alone with Jake…

"Renesemee, remember I can read your mind. When I am close, please try and keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Sorry dad, I'll try. Jake, leave I'll be done in a minute."

"OK Ness. I'll be right back." He opened the door and left.

My dad started the moment he was out the door. "Renesemee, here's the thing, while you and Jacob were gone, well…we came over with a problem."

"What kind of problem?" I asked warily. I needed to know the answer but I really didn't want to hear it.

"Well, your Aunt Rosalie is gone." He let out a deep breath.

I couldn't grasp the fact that Aunt Rosalie was gone. "Why? When? How? Where?"

Well, Uncle Emmett thought it would be funny to tell Aunt Rosalie that he was living with the Volturi. So, Uncle Emmett called her from his cell phone and said he was in Volterra. Aunt Rosalie freaked out and made Aunt Alice go with her to find Uncle Emmett. When Aunt Rosalie got there, she threatened Caius because he couldn't tell her where Uncle Emmett was. Then, after practically starting the fire to burn him, Uncle Emmett called Aunt Rosalie and said it was all a joke and she should come home. Aunt Rosalie was quite mad, so she ran and won't tell anyone where she went or who she's with. And that's just the short version of the story."

"Wow dad." That was really all I could say.

"Yes, I know it is a lot to take in. If only you had heard the whole story, now that…" He broke of in mid thought.

"When did this happen?"

"About three days ago. We still haven't heard from her."

"What about Aunt Alice?"

"She came back but won't tell anyone where Aunt Rosalie went."

"But dad, you can read minds." I pointed out.

She won't come near the house. When she does, she blocks her thoughts from me. It's very frustrating."

"Oh I understand now."

"I just needed to tell you that Renesemee. I think I should go now. Jacob is about to knock this door down."

I could hear Jacob pacing outside my door. "Yeah, your probably right dad." The moment my dad was out the door, Jacob came barreling in.

"Ness, I'm sorry about your Aunt Rose. If there's anything I could do to make you feel better, just ask and I will."

"Thanks Jake but I don't need anything." I leaned over and kissed him. I could smell his woodsy scent; feel his warm lips, pressing me closer to him.

"Renesemee I…" My mom walked in and broke off mid sentence.

Jake and I broke apart. I smiled at my mom and she gave me a look that told me she understood. I could only guess that she and dad had been caught a few times.

"Sorry I guess I should have knocked." My mom answered a little embarrassed.

"Its fine mom, next time we'll make sure to close the door."

"Did you want me to come back later or…?"

"No, now is fine."

"OK well I just came to see how you were taking the news about your aunts, which I see you are taking it quite well." She glared at Jake when she said this as if it were his fault. "But, how are you feeling about this whole thing?"

"I can't believe Aunt Rose is really gone. It's weird with her not here." At that moment I remembered that when my family was greeting me at the airport, I never even noticed Aunt Rosalie was gone. I must have been too tired to even notice that.

"Yes I know. The house feels sort of empty without her."

At that moment, my dad appeared at the door. "Something terrible has happened."

**A/N: SO, what do you think? Sorry for the cliff hanger but this chapter would have been WAY to long if I would have explained what happened. OK question time:**

**1. How is my story so far?**

**2. What should I change?**

**3. What do you think is the terrible thing that happened?**

**4. Did you understand good enough why Rosalie left? (I know it is missing a lot of parts that are important but you will find those out later)**

**5. I had an awesome idea for a story last night (or in my opinion awesome) Bella never met Edward. Her parents divorce and her dad becomes abusive. She runs from home (in her car) but her car breaks down in the middle of no where. She can't find food or water or shelter. As she thinks she is taking her last breathes, a strang girl takes her to her home, where she falls in love with the the girls brother. But, the family has a secret to hide and Bella needs to know what it is or her life could be in danger. But what if the secret is the reason she is in danger?. what do you think about that?"**

**6. also, do you think i should do a Twilight IM (possibly with a bit of Harry Potter in it). I know 3 stories at 1 time is a lot but I think I can do it.**

**XOXO Edward-4-Life00**


	3. Alice

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it has been really long since I updated. I'm really sorry for that. I have been really busy at work, my beta was gone for a few days, and now I'm on vacation right now. I finally found a place where my connection works. I know you don't want to hear excuses, but they are all true. I would also like to apologize for the short chapters. In the begining, most of the chapters will be short because if I continue them they will be too long. It's hard for me to make you wait so much, but please just be patient with me. Also, for anyone who has asked, this is an all vampire story. I think I have confused some people and if I told you different, I'm sorry I am working on a few stories right now. Again with the excuses... Sorry anyway I will let you read and thank you to anyone who has stuck with my story.**

**XOXO edward-4-life00**

"Edward, what's wrong?" my mom asked shakily. "Tell us Edward."

"Alice…fire…gone…" He only said a few words that didn't even make any sense.

"Where is Alice?" My mom was panicking now. "Edward tell me where Alice is. I need to know now."

"Alice is…gone." My dad said it blankly, like he had no life left in him.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"Forever. I don't know what happened. Emmett left to hunt with Alice. Emmett came back and said he didn't know where Alice went. He couldn't find her scent anywhere. We all went out to look for her. Carlisle finally found the scent. It lead over to the other side of the river, where we saw a fire. That's where Alice's scent ended. Someone, we don't know who, must have burned her dead."

At this point, my mother and father both were dry sobbing. I had tears running down my cheeks. How could Alice really be gone? With Alice gone, will we ever find Rosalie? How was Jasper taking this?

"Not well." My dad answered. "Not well at all. He's crushed. He won't come out of his room. He won't talk to anyone, and he is controlling his thoughts around me so I don't know what he's thinking."

"Dad, we have to do something. He must be so heartbroken. Think what it would be like if mom left you." After I said this, I regretted it instantly. The look of pain on my father's face made me want to die. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Nessie, I would have heard it anyway."

"I'm lost." My mom said. I forgot she wouldn't understand the conversation we were having.

"Renesemee just was thinking about what it would be like if I lost you Bella."

"Oh." My mother was quiet after that, obviously thinking about how it would be like if she ever lost dad. I couldn't imagine them apart. They must've been together always since they met. After I thought that, it brought another look of pain to my dad's face. I didn't understand what I said this time.

"Dad, what did I do?"

"It's really nothing honey. It's fine let it go."

"OK dad but I'm sorry for whatever I thought. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't honey. It's fine."

"Anyway, back to Jasper. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know at the moment but I am sure we'll think of something."

"OK. I just can't bear to see him like that."

"Me either." My mom cut in. She had been so quiet I almost forgot she was there.

"Wait! I have an idea!" I yelled.

**Question time:**

**1. How do you like my story so far?**

**2. What do like or not like?**

**3. Should I stick with this story?**

**4. Should I write a Twilight/Harry Potter chat?**


	4. Authors Note Please Help

**A/N: Ok everyone, I am REALLY sorry for not writing in so long. I normally update at least once a week, but I am totally stuck with this story right now. All my ideas never work and I can't get the words out right. If ANYONE has an idea about what Renesemee could have thought of, PLEASE let me know right away. It may appear in my story or at least give me my muse. I have tried everything, but I am completely an utterly stuck. Thank you SO much to anyone who gives me ideas,**

**XOXO**

**Edward-4-life00**


	5. Possible?

**A/N: What will happen what will happen?? Oh wait, I already know! It even took me by surprise though. I didn't think of it until I wrote it. This was not the original plan though. Also, I'm sorry for telling you I was going to update sooner, and then not. I forgot how busy my week was going to be this week. I went to Cedar Point yesterday for my best friends b-day. We had SO much fun!! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me**

**XOXO**

I woke up on a bed. I was in the cabin in the woods, on our bed. My vision cleared, and I realized I was surrounded by everyone - Renesemee, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. I figured that Jasper was too depressed to come down.

"You're right." said Edward.

Then reality set in. I could only hope that what I thought was true was only a dream. Please, please, please, please…

"Jake, are you okay?" asked Renesemee.

"Yeah, fine." I said. "Are you really…?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Are you one hundred percent positive?"

"Yes." she whispered again.

"Is that even possible?"

"I guess so."

"Will our baby be messed up? Will it be a werewolf? Will it drink blood? Will it have a power? Will it have blood pulsing through its veins? What if it kills itself? Werewolves die if vampires bite them, so it couldn't be healthy to have the genes of both…" Jake rambled on and on.

"Honey, we really don't know anything. We just have to trust Carlisle to do what he does best. Everything will be okay, I promise." Renesemee reassured me.

"Okay, I trust you--and Carlisle." I said.

"Good. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

"How long have I been out?"

"About fifteen minutes." said Bella.

"Wow! I think I just beat your record Bells." I said. Bella laughed.

"I guess so. Now get some sleep, daddy."

I winced. "Too soon. Not just yet."

"Let's go back inside everyone. They need they're sleep." said Carlisle.

Everyone started to file out with goodbyes.

"Alone at last." said Renesemee.

"Yeah I guess so." I said, lost in thought. Is this really happening? How could it?

"Jake what are you thinking. Come on give me something."

"I'm wondering how this happened. I mean, I know HOW it happened, it's just…how is it possible?"

"I don't know Jake. I mean, I didn't think it was possible either, so it's not like we used protection or anything."

"I know…but…still."

"Jake, I wouldn't change anything. I love you. I wouldn't want anyone but you. I tell you everything. You are my lighthouse in my ocean. I love you, and every part of you. Your incredibly sexy hair," she rubbed her hand through my hair, "your muscular arms," she grabbed my arm, "your gorgeous eyes," she kissed my eye lids, "your soft lips,"

And then she was kissing me as she never had before. So much passion and love in it. I kissed her back enthusiastically. She started unbuttoning my shirt, and I ran my hands up hers until I found her bra clasp. I undid it, and pulled my hands back out. I started rubbing her neck. She moaned. I undid my belt, and took off my jeans. She shimmied out of her skirt. I pulled her shirt over her head, somehow not breaking our kiss. She held her head up, and I kissed the base of her throat. I pushed her - gently - over so she was on her back. I got on top of her, and started to take her panties off.

She broke away. "No, Jake."

"Why on earth not?" I asked.

"I'm already pregnant."

"So?"

"So, I said no, and it's my body."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?' I asked again. I might have to resort to begging…

"Nope."

"But, baby, I love you so much, and I wanna show you in the best way how."

"Jake…" she sighed.

"Please?" I asked one more time as sweetly as possible.

She responded with a kiss. And we took off where we left off.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of lilac. What the? I sat up and realized it was Renesemee's hair. She had fallen asleep across my chest. I smiled. She was so beautiful. I decided to wake her up.

I kissed her gently on the lips. She must have woken up, because she was kissing me back. The kiss grew deeper, and I realized all the love between us. She was so beautiful in every way. I was so lucky she was mine.

"Oh, Henry." she said.

I broke away at once. "Who the hell is Henry?" I asked, but it came out more like a yell.

"No one, no one, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I meant Jake."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I swear. It was an accident!"

"Dammit, Renesemee, you better tell me who Henry is right now!"

"Jake! He's no one I swear!"

"Well, who the hell is he?"

"No one!"

"He's obviously someone!"

"He's just a guy!"

I couldn't take anymore. This was way too much. I put my clothes on and stormed out of the house.

**A/N: HeeHee didn't see that one coming did you? I didn't either. Question Time!**

**1. Who do you think Henry is?**

**2. Do you think the baby is still Jakes?**

**3. Do you know Pete Wentz or Tyson Ritter? If you do can I have their autograph?**


End file.
